middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King/Synopsis
The Finding of the Ring In a flashback, Deagol and Smeagol, two river-folk Hobbits, go fishing in the Gladden Fields. Deagol catches a large fish, which then drags him under. On the riverbed, he sees a glint and finds The One Ring, lost there millenia ago by Isildur. He resurfaces at the riverbank, entranced by the Ring. Smeagol, coming to check on his friend, sees the Ring over his shoulder. He, too, is enchanted by it, and asks Deagol to give it to him as a birthday present. He tries to take it by force and the two struggle. Deagol tries to choke Smeagol, but the latter bites him. He wrestles his friend to the ground and chokes him to death. Taking the Ring, he puts it on and disappears. Smeagol is then banished from his community, and lives in the wilderland, eating raw fish. He becomes emaciated and disfigured, before he finally slinks into the caverns under the Misty Mountains, becoming Gollum. Journey to the Crossroads Flashing back, Frodo - hiding in a culvert - fondles the Ring, when the sound of Gollum approaching makes him conceal it. Gollum wakes up Sam and bids them "go at once." Sam thinks he overslept, but Frodo informs him that dark clouds are making the days grow darker. The ground rumbles. Sam gives Frodo some Lembas, and says that he rationed it, accounting for "the journey home." Gollum leads them towards the Crossroads. The Voice of Saruman Meanwhile, Gandalf leads Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and Eomer through Fangorn forest to the ruins of Isengard. Merry and Pippin are sitting on a ruin, enjoying their new-found pipeweed and welcoming the new arrivals. They meet Treebeard, who informs them that Saruman is locked in his tower. Gandalf wishes to interrogate the wizard, as Saruman appears over the top of Orthanc, speaking to Theoden, trying to sway him into having peace. Theoden remains unconvinced. Saruman then proceeds to taunt Gandalf, before the latter asks him to help save the world by telling him Sauron's endgame. At this, Saruman draws out the Palantir, telling Gandalf that "something festers in the heart of Middle Earth" and that Sauron will attack soon. He tells Gandalf that Aragorn will never be crowned king and that the path that he has sent Frodo to his death. Gimli wants Saruman dead, but Gandalf stops him, ordering Saruman to come down and be spared. Saruman, enraged, casts a magic fireball at him, but Gandalf is unharmed and magically breaks Saruman's staff. Grima appears besides the wizard, and Theoden tries to convince him to reform and come down. Saruman denies this notion, and derides the House of Rohan. Grima is enraged and Saruman slaps him. As Saruman is about to give in, Grima rises and stabs him in the back. Legolas shoots him, but Saruman falls to his death on one of his spiked wheels. His Palantir drops into the water that now covers Isengard, and Pippin picks it up. Gandalf takes it from him, and they make for Edoras. Return to Edoras In Meduseld, the Rohirrim remember their loses and celebrate their victory. Gimli and Legolas undertake a drinking contest. Eowyn continues to fancy Aragorn, while Theoden expresses doubts about his own leadership. Meanwhile, Legolas wins the drinking contest. Pippin and Merry sing of the Green Dragon, but the young Hobbit stares at Gandalf momentarily. Gandalf is worried about Frodo, but Aragorn encourages him. Gollum's Villany Frodo, Sam and Gollum sleep. The latter is talking to himself in his sleep about his plot to kill the Hobbits, before he wakes up. He talks to his own reflection in a pond. As he mentions "her", living in the tunnel over the stairs, he gets more and more excited about taking the Ring "for me", which wakes Sam. The Hobbit appears behind him and smacks him before Frodo awakes and seperates the two. He says they need Gollum as a guide, and leads him away. The Palantir Sleeping in Edoras after the party, Aragorn wakes up and exits. As he passes through the hall, he sees Eowyn asleep and helps cover her. She awakes and tells him of a dream about a cataclysmic great wave. He reassures her, and she sleeps again. He goes outside, where he sees Legolas looking into the distance, telling him that the "eye of the enemy is moving." Pippin, also awake, approaches Gandalf, who is sleeping with his eyes open, and mumbles. He wants to look at the Palantir "one more time." He places a pot in Gandalf's arm instead and grasps the seeing stone, where the Eye manifests, menacing Pippin who falls to the ground. Gandalf wakes, while Legolas senses Sauron's presence, and he and Aragorn storm the room. The touch of the Palantir makes Aragorn faint, while Gandalf covers it. He revives a fainted Pippin, and interrogates him when the Hobbit says he saw a city burning and a dead White Tree. Gandalf infers he saw Minas Tirith, and asks Pippin what he told Sauron "about Frodo and the Ring?" The next day, he tells Theoden that Pippin, fool though he may be, told Sauron nothing. Instead, he was fortunate to see a glimpse of Sauron's plan. Having been repelled at Helm's Deep and knowing that the heir of Elendil has come forth, he would raze Minas Tirith to the ground to avoid a king returning to it and uniting the world of men against him. Gandalf says that if the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war, but Theoden expresses doubts about riding to help Gondor, when its forces didn't come to his own aid. Aragorn wishes to go, but Gandalf tells him he should "follow the river. Look unto the Black Ships." Instead, Gandalf will ride to Minas Tirith, and he takes Pippin with him. Merry is aggrevated with his friend's curiousity, and - as Pippin mounts Shadowfax - gives him the last of the pipeweed. Pippin understands Merry is not comign with his just as Gandalf rides off with him. Merry rises to a paraphet where he sees the two ride off. Aragorn follows him, and Merry grieves that now his friend is "gone. Just like Frodo and Sam." Aragorn reassures him that Hobbits are a "hardy" folk, and Merry laughs at Pippin as being a "foolhardy" Took. The Gift of Foresight Arwen is on her way to the Grey Havens, when she sees a premonition of her child with Aragorn. The child, Eldarion, is wearing the Evenstar. Lindir eggs her to move on, but she turns back and returns to Rivendell. She interrupts Elrond, who is writing, and confronts him about having already seen her son through the gift of foresight. He tells her that future is almost gone. She tells him that if she leaves Aragorn now, she will regret it forever, and tells him that the time has come to reforge Narsil. She collapses, and Elrond feels her hands, summarizing that the "life of the Eldar" is leaving her, and that she is dying. He relents and has the blade refuged, while Gandalf rides to Minas Tirith. Minas Tirith Crossing the Merring Stream, Gandalf takes Pippin into the Realm of Gondor and they behold Minas Tirith. He and Pippin ride up the city to the Tower of Ecthelion, where they see the White Tree of Gondor, which Gandalf says is the "tree of the king." He explains however that Denethor is not a king, but rather a steward who takes care of the throne in the King's absence. He warns him not to bring him news of the death of his son, Boromir, or to mention Frodo, The Ring or Aragorn, eventually saying its better if he doesn't speak at all. Denethor, holding Boromir's cloven horn, is wrecked by the news of the death of his son. Pippin reveals that Boromir dies to save him and his kinsmen, and offers his service to him, "in payment of this debt." He refuses to call upon Theoden, saying that word has reached him about Aragorn, and that he will not bow to a ranger from the North. Gandalf leaves, saying Denethor will "even use his grief as a cloak" and that the city will fall and the tree will never bloom again. He tells him that the Numenorean city fell into decadence. Pippin sees Mordor from across the plain, and storm clouds issuing from it. Gandalf says its no ordinary storm, but a device of Sauron's making, which eases the passages of his armies to war. Pippin wishes to leave at once, but Gandalf says there's no leaving the city. The Crossroads Approaching the crossroads, Sam laments the absence of tea-time, but goes on to reassure Frodo, who starts thinking he won't be going back. Sam tells him they're going "There and back again, just like Mr. Bilbo." At the crossroads, Frodo sees the desecrated statue of a king, asserting that it was once part of the Kingdom of Gondor. The statue's head is replaced with a stone with the shape of the Eye. However, they pass by the severed stone head, and suddenly the sun peers through and shines upon it: "The king has got a crown again." Gollum leads them away, while the clouds return to overcast the figure. Minas Morgul At night, Gandalf smokes while Pippin examines his new garb as a guard of the citadel. Coming out to offer the coughing wizard a cup of water, he sees the stars hidden by the clouds of Mordor. Gandalf calls it "the deep breath before the plunge." Pippin asks if there's any hope for Frodo and Sam, and Gandalf quipps that there was only ever "just a fool's hope." He concludes that Sauron's full strengths are gathered, includings Orcs, legions of Haradrim from the South, Pirates from Umbar, and so forth, and that if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of the city will be gone. Pippin hangs his hope on Gandalf, but he reveals that Sauron will send the Witch King of Angmar to lead his armies in war, and that it is said no living man can kill him. At this, Gollum leads Frodo and Sam to within sight of the city of Minas Morgul, the Witch-King's lair. While he leads them to the secret stairs on the side of the Morgul vale, Frodo is drawn towards the bridge to the city. When they stop and pull him back, a green shaft of light erupts from the city, beheld by the people of Gondor, including Gandalf and Pippin. With the Hobbits in hiding, the Witch King emerges on his fell-beast, and summons his army. Gandalf concludes that "the Great Battle of our Time" has come. Gollum leads the Hobbits up the stairs while the army marches below. He recalls the tunnel, and Sam interrogates him as to what's in it. He warns him that if anything happens to Frodo, he'll have to answer to him, and that he won't be as forgiving as Frodo. Battle of Osgiliath The next morning, Gandalf sends Pippin to the Beacon of Minas Tirith. That night, Madril tells Faramir that the Orcs across the river are staying quiet since he let Frodo go. He speculates they may have moved up north, so he sent scouts to Cair Andros to have some warning. Unbeknowst to them, Gothmog is leading Orcs across the river in rafts under cover of fog. He has a Gondorian scout who spot them shot with an arrow, which alerts Faramir to their presence. While Faramir engages them, the Orcs build a bridge which allows them to cross the river on foot in large numbers. The Lighting of the Beacons Pippin sneaks unto the beacon, high above Minas Tirith. He lights it and sneaks off. The next beacon, Amon Din, is lit in response. Denethor and Gandalf behold this: the former in contempt, the latter in elation. The beacons are so lit one by one, the last within sight of Edoras, which Aragorn sees, rushing to Meduseld. Theoden finally agrees to answer Gondor's call, and orders Eomer to muster the army to Dunharrow within the next two days. Gamling is sent across Rohan to call upon every able-bodied man.Aragorn is surprised to find Eowyn riding with them, but sees a sword in her saddle. Merry offers his sword and service to Theoden, who gladly accepts. Gimli laments the absence of a legion of Dwarves, but Legolas reveals that war marches over their own lands. Eomer spurrs the Rohirrim, and they all ride out of Edoras and over the Great West Road. Osgiliath is Overrun Meanwhile, Faramir's forces are driven back by the Orcs. Just as the captain orders a retreat, Nazgul appear and Madril is felled. Faramir and the rest of his men withdraw on horseback, while Gothmog, surveying the bodies, finds Madril, kills him and asserts that "the age of men is over." The Nazgul chase the riders when Gandalf, with Pippin, comes to their aid, repelling the fell beasts with bright light. Back in Minas Tirith, Faramir tells Gandalf that battalions of Orcs are crossing the river, which Irolas, servant of Denethor, reasons was "as Lord Denethor predicted." When Faramir sees Pippin, Gandalf understands he's seen Hobbits before. He confesses to having sent Frodo and Sam away two days ago. Gandalf's cheer is replaced with concern when Faramir tells them that they've taken the road to the Pass of Cirith Ungol. Later, Denethor inquires Faramir, berating his decision to "send the Ring of Power into Mordor", saying that it should have been brought back to Minas Tirith, not to be used, "unless at the uttermost end of need." Faramir says he would not use the Ring, and Denethor says that Boromir would have brought it to him. Faramir says Boromir would have kept it for his own, which enrages the father, saying Boromir was loyal to him and not to Gandalf. He falls back and when Faramir approaches to help him, he seems to behold Boromir. When the vision passes, he orders Faramir begone. The Stairs of Cirith Ungol As Gollum helps Frodo up, he sees the Ring. Sam orders him back as he reaches, and helps Frodo up. While Sam is climbing behind, Gollum warns Frodo that Sam wants the Ring. The Tower Guard The Witch King, his fell beast perched on the ruins of Osgiliath overlooking the Pelennor Fields, orders Gothmog to send all legions forth and to not stop the attack until the city is taken and any inhabitant slain. Gothmog asks of the wizard, which the Witch King says he will break. In Minas Tirith, Pippin nervously awaits being made a member of the Tower Guard. Faramir approaches, telling him it was well done, and revealing that Pippin's outfit was his own, in his youth. He says that it never fitted him, as Boromir was always the real soldier. Pippin swears fidelty to Gondor, "until my Lord releases me, or death take me." Afterwards, Denethor, sitting to eat, orders Faramir to reclaim Osgiliath, even as Faramir clarifies that it is hopelessly overrun. Faramir deduces that his father wishes his place was exchanged with Boromir, and grievously concludes that he will do what he can in Boromir's stead. The Parting of Sam and Frodo Sleeping on the mountainside over Minas Morgul, Gollum feigns sleep until Sam doses off. He takes out the Lembas bread, spreads crumbs over Sam, and throws the rest off of the cliff. As he cleans his hands, Sam awakes and acuses him of "sneaking off." Gollum goes off on this comment, until Sam apologises. He wakes Frodo and sees the bread is gone. He acuses Gollum, who wipes crumbs off of Sam's jacket, accusing him of "stuffing his face" when Frodo isn't looking. Sam, enraged, starts beating Gollum before Frodo stops him, nearly fainting. Sam, worried about his friend, offers to help and carry the Ring for a while. Frodo, now convinced Sam wants the Ring for himself, orders him to go home, and pushes on with Gollum. The Edge of Night Faramir's company marches down Minas Tirith on a suicide mission, greeted by the solemn crowd. Gandalf urges Faramir not to throw away his life, but Faramir refuses to disobey. He leads the offensive. Denethor orders Pippin to sing. The Hobbit mournfully sings the Edge of Night as Faramir's Men are hailed with arrows from the Orcs in Osgiliath. While Gandalf sits solemnly, Trolls lead siege engines across the river. Dunharrow Theoden arrives at the feet of Dunharrow, looking at the men assembled: Grimbold with 500 men from the Westfold, 300 from Fenmarch, but no riders from Snowbourn. From the encampment ontop Dunharrow, he surveys six thousand riders, "less than half of what I hoped for." While he says more will come, Aragorn tells him that they must ride off by dawn, or else Gondor will be defeated prior to their arrival. The men and horses are weary of the shadow of the mountain, particularly a road leading out of the clearing. Legolas recognises it as the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain. Aragorn, looking at it, seems to see a spectre calling him, before Gimli shakes him.At night, Eowyn helps prepare Pippin, even though Eomer doubts him, telling her that "war is the province of Men." While a hooded rider climbs up the winding road and past the Pukel-Men statues, Aragorn dreams of Arwen, and sees a vision of the Evenstar falling and shattering. He awakes just as he's summoned before Theoden. The king leaves him in the tent with the cloaked figure, revealed as Elrond. He tells Aragorn that Arwen is dying from the evil that spreads from Mordor, and that her fate is now tied with that of The Ring. He warns him of corsair ships which will be in the city in two days, and tells him he needs more men, pointing to "those who dwell in the mountain." Aragorn says they answer to no-one, and Elrond rebuttles that they will answer to the King of Gondor, brandishing Anduril, forged from the shards of Narsil. Elrond tells him that with this sword he can summon to him a deadly army, and orders him to become the king he was meant to be and take the Dimholt road.As Aragorn prepares Brego to departure, Eowyn arrives, protesting. He tells her she loves but a shadow of him, and that he cannot love her back. He leaves, but Gimli and Legolas join him. As they disappear down the road, Gamling proclaims that they leave because they are too few to defeat the armies of Mordor. Theoden says they cannot, but they will meet them in battle anyway. At dawn, he orders Eowyn to take up his seat in Meduseld, and tells her not to grieve those whose time has come. Dwimorberg On the Paths on the Dead, Legolas tells Gimli that before the War of the Last Alliance, the men of the White Mountains swore to Isildur to come to his aid, but instead they fled into the darkness of the mountain, and so Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. He cites a prophecy saying that "the heir of him to whom the oath they swore" will summon the Dead. At the Dimholt, the horses flee and Aragorn enters the cave, Legolas following. Gimli, afraid, enters for fear of being lauged at. In Dunharrow, the men prepare to leave. Theoden reaches Merry, telling him that he doesn't belong in war, and that none of his riders can bear him as a burden. They leave, but Merry is picked up by a rider, which turns out to be Eowyn.While Sauron's forces gather before Minas Tirith, Aragorn leads Legolas and Gimli through the Paths of the Dead. The mist seems to reach wraith-like hands at them, which frightens Gimli. They step on piles of Skulls, which crunch under Gimli's boots, much to his displeasure. Eventually, the reach an open space where the King of the Dead appears as a ghost. The spirits of the Dead appear behind them and surround them. Aragorn commands him to fulfill his oath, but the King says only the King of Gondor may command him. He lunges at Aragorn, but he repells him with Anduril. The King is surprised, saying that sword was broken, but Aragorn says it was remade. He tries to convince the dead to fight for him, so that he may release them from their state of living death, but they vanish, and the cave collapses around them. Aragorn and company flee and escape out of the White Mountains, within view of the Corsair Ships laying waste to Pelargir. Aragorn is dismayed when the King of the Dead appears behind him, agreeing to fight. The Siege of Gondor Faramir's body is dragged into the city. He is brought by Irolas to Denethor, who grieves his son even as Pippin says he's still alive and need medicine. As Denethor looks over the wall, he sees the huge army assembled. In his madness, he says Rohan has forsaken him, and orders the men to abandon their posts and flee. Gandalf knocks him down and orders the city's defences. The Orcs use catapults to hurtle the severed heads of Osgiliath's casualities over the wall, to dismay the troops. Gandalf orders them to use their trebuchets to fire back at them. One projectile, made from a broken-off section of the city, nearly hits Gothmog. The Nazgul, astride fell beasts, arrive to destroy the trebuchets. Trolls push siege towers against the city walls. A battering ram is brought up against the gates. Pippin arrives at the outer wall, but Gandalf tells him to go back to the citadel. Gandalf saves him from an Orc attack, but Pippin sticks him blade in one Orc who nearly hits Gandalf. Then he leaves up the hill. The Orcs' ram is ineffective against Gondor's huge gate and the archers supporting it. Gothmog orders "Grond" to be brought forth and breach it. Beasts haul a huge ram, shaped in the likeness of a wolf, as the Orcs chant "Grond" at it. Gandalf beholds it in fear. The Corsairs As tje corsair ships sail up the Anduin, Aragorn tell them they may go no further. Legolas sets-up to fire a warning shot past the buson's ear, but Gimli moves his bow and they hit the first mate. Gimli tells them to prepare to be boarded, but the captain laughs at them: "By you and whose army?" when the ghost army appears. Shelob's Lair Gollum leads Frodo to the entrance to the tunnel, Torech Ungol. Frodo hesitates to go in, but Gollum compells him to. At some point, Smeagol disappears. When Frodo's eyes adjust, he sees cobwebs, animal carcasses and Orc skeletons. Meanwhile, Sam stumbles on his way down the stairs, when he finds the missing Lembas. Frodo, too, stumbles into cobwebs, before he recalls Galadriel's Phial. Its light, however, draws Shelob: a huge spider. He runs down a narrow tunnel. As he keeps running while looking backwards, he gets stuck in a cobweb, with Gollum appearing on the other side, taunting him. Frodo uses Sting to cut through the webs towards Gollum, while Shelob approaches. He flees, with Sting still caught in the web. Having escaped the tunnel, Frodo is attacked by Gollum. He beats Gollum, before he says "Smeagol wouldn't hurt Master." Frodo reveals to him that he must destroy The Ring "for both our sakes". This enrages Smeagol, who leaps at Frodo, but he tackles him and Gollum falls down a shaft. Frodo falls down, but recalls Lorien, seemingly picked up by Galadriel. Merry's Simple Courage The Rohirrim regroup at the feet of the White Mountains, where Eomer reports that Minas Tirith is surrounded. Eowyn orders Merry to take heart before they ride to their deaths. He tells her she has much to live for, and lamenting that he's not a knight of Rohan. He reminisces of Frodo, Sam and Pippin, before order comes to move out. Grond At night, Gandalf musters the soldiers of Gondor to the courtyard as Grond pounds against the door. Pippin watches the destruction from the citadel while Denethor has Faramir taken away. As he says that Gondor is lost, a small flower can be seen on the White Tree. Hearing the voices of struggle, he wonders why people are fleeing, being that its "better to die sooner than late." He enters Rath Dinnen, where he orders that he and Faramir should not be embalmbed but burnt, "like the heathen kings of old." Gandalf orders the Gondor soldiers to steadfast when Grond breaches the gate and four armoured Olog-Hai Trolls emerge. One is felled by a volley, and another by Gandalf himself. The Choices of Master Samwise Meanwhile, Frodo approaches a path, beyond which the tower of Cirith Ungol appears, while Shelob sneaks over him. He hears her behind him and turns, and when turns back, she hits him with her stinger. He falls down and she starts wrapping him in cobwebs. Sam appears, wielding Sting and the Phial, and orders her to let him go. He fights her, but she knocks the phial away and pins Sam against the wall before retreating. He stabs one of her eyes, but when he tries to land a second blow, she catches his blade and thrusts it away, knocking Sam to the ground. He very nearly avoids her stinger before catching Sting and thrusting at her belly. She recoils and Sam picks up the phial and drives her back into a hole. Sam approaches Frodo, who appears dead. As he grieves his friend, Sting shines blue and Sam hides when Orcs from Cirith Ungol find Frodo. Their leader, Gorbag, tells a Morgul Uruk, Shagrat, that Frodo is not dead, but simply incapacitated by Shelob's venom, and orders he be taken to the tower. Rath Dinnen Pippin approaches Rath Dinnen, where Faramir is set on a pyre, ready to be incinerated. He protests that he is not dead, and Denethor throws him out of the hall, shutting the gate. He goes to find Gandalf, who is commanding a retreat to the city's second level. Gothmog orders everyone in his army's path be killed, as Pippin reaches Gandalf and tells him of Denethor's madness. He takes Pippin and rides to the citadel when the Witch King emerges. He breaks Gandalf's staff and knocks him down, telling him he failed, just as a distant horncall can be heard. He retreats. The Ride of the Rohirrim The Rohirrim appear at dawn. Theoden sees the superior forces of Mordor, as do Merry and Eowyn. He orders his forces: Eomer and his Eored to the left, Gamling behind the king's banner in the center, Grimbold will go right towards the wall. After a rousing speech, he orders his men to ride to "ruin and the world's ending!" and with cries of "death" they charge and drive back Gothmog's Orcs. The Pyre of Denethor Meanwhile, Denethor is pouring oil over himself, standing over Faramir. Just as the guards are about to torch him, Gandalf emerges. Denethor tells him there's no victory against Sauron and casts a torch over the pyre. Gandalf knocks him off the pyre, and Pippin pushes Faramir off. Denethor attacks Pippin, but Shadowfax kicks him onto the pyre. He sees Faramir stir just as he catches fire, fleeing across the court and leaping off of the prow of the city, immolated. The Battle of Pelennor Fields In the fields below, the Rohirrim route the Orcs when Southrons appear with Mumakil. Theoden orders an assault, but the Rohirrim cannot defeat the giant elephants, although Eomer manages to bring two down by throwing a spear at one of the Mumak riders. Eowyn and Merry hack at a couple of Mumak feet. The Rohirrim take to shooting them at the head, but one falls back, almost hitting Merry and Eowyn, who falls off of their horse Windfola. Eowyn, still in disguise, helps Theoden fight off Orcs while Merry fights some dismounted Southrons. Eowyn also fights Gothmog, hacking at his leg. In Minas Tirith's fifth level, Gandalf and Pippin are sitting with the survivors behind a gate as a Troll tries to breach it. Pippin says he didn't think it would end this way, but Gandalf tells him that the journey doesn't end here, and that death is just another path, describing to Pippin the sight of a far green country under a swift sunrise. Sheldmaiden of Rohan In the field, Theoden's horse Snowmane is felled by the Witch King's fell-beast, with Theoden crushed underneath his carcass. Eowyn stands between them, and hacks off the beast's head. The Witch King emerges with a flail and breaks Eowyn's shield and arm. At Harlond, the corsair ships arrive. Aragorn leaps off with Gimli and Legolas and the army of the dead follows. The Witch King picks Eowyn up, telling her (still disguised) that "no man can kill me" when Merry stabs him in the shin. He falls to his knees, but Merry's blade dissolves and he drops as one injured. Eowyn lets off her helmet, and - saying "I am no man" - thrusts her sword at her foe's helmet. The sword is blown off, but the Witch King dies. As Gimli and Legolas resume their head count, Eowyn flees a crippled Gothmog. Being injured beyond walking, she crawls over a Rohirrim corpse, reaching for a sword, but the body rolls away. Before Gothmog can strike, however, Aragorn and Gimli smite him down. A Mumak approaches Legolas who avoids its tusks, leaps on its hindleg, climbs the arrow shafts stuck to its hide and kill the Haradrim on its back. He cuts off of the tower on its back and shots three arrows into its head, sliding down its trunk at it falls. Gimli dismisses his friend's acrobatics with "that still only counts as one!" The Houses of Healing The army of the dead clears the field and city from foes, while Eowyn reaches the side of her dying uncle. Theoden tells her he goes to his fathers "in whose mighty company, I shall not now feel ashamed." Aragorn holds the oath of the King of the Dead fulfilled and all the ghosts dissipate. In looking through the dead, Pippin finds Merry's cloak and Eomer finds her sister, lying as if dead. Aragorn sees this and has her rushed to the city's houses of healing, where he helps heal her. There she meets Faramir, who is also recovering there. At night, Pippin is still looking through the fields when he finds Merry injured under the body of a Harad. He covers him. Cirith Ungol Frodo awakes in Cirith Ungol when the Orcs rummage through his belongings. The Mithril shirt sparks a fight between Shagrat (who wants it for himself) and Gorbag, who says it will go to Barad Dur. Shagrat knocks Gorbag down the tower, and says he tried to kill him. A fight ensues between their factions, and when Sam arrives, he finds most of the tower's inhabitants slain. On his way up the stairs, three Orcs arrive, but he - wielding two swords - tries to scare them off. Initially, when only his shadow is seen by his foes, it works, but when he emerges as a Hobbit, they attack him. Sam, however, dispatches of them. Shagrat, injured and carrying the Mithril vest, goes by and flees the tower. Ontop of the tower, an injured Gorbag reappears, trying to kill Frodo when Sam stabs him from behind. As he releases Frodo from his bonds, Frodo tells him that its over and the Orcs had taken the Ring. Sam reveals that he took it when he thought Frodo died. Frodo orders him to bring him the Ring back, Sam is hesitant, but relents. He says he should find clothes for Frodo. They leave the tower and cross the bridge over the Morgai dressed in Orc armour, overlooking Mordor. Seeing the number of Orcs camped aroung Gorgoroth, Frodo says they'll never get through unseen. Sam urges him to start walking down the hill. The Last Debate Frodo has passed beyond Gandalf's sight. He tells Aragorn that behind the walls of Mordor Sauron is regrouping. Gimli is cavalier, but Gandalf clarifies that ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. Aragorn says there's hope for Frodo, if they march on the Black Gate as a diversion to draw out Sauron's armies and keep his eye fixed on them. Eomer states that they cannot achieve victory over Sauron's hordes, but Aragorn says they can give Frodo a chance. Gandalf warns that Sauron will not take the bait, but Aragorn later approaches the Anor Stone, Denethor's Palantir, and challenges Sauron, showing him Anduril. Sauron shows him a vision of the dying Arwen, as if she was already dead. Aragorn lets the Palantir drop, and the Evenstar drops and breaks on the floor. Aragorn hopelessly leads his men from Minas Tirith, with Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. Eowyn, watching them leave, says its cold. Faramir tells her its just the damp of the first spring rain, and that he doesn't believe this darkness will endure. They hold hands. The Land of Shadow Frodo and Sam see the Orcs moving off, which Sam deems lucky just as they are intercepted by a marching group of Orcs. They are forced to join the ranks and are marched towards the Black Gate. They are ordered to halt for inspection. Frodo, exhausted, falls to his knees and his neck shows as the inspecting Orc approaches. At Frodo's behest, Sam starts fighting with him, creating a riot among the ranks and using the commotion to flee into a nearby Orc tent. They flee into Gorgoroth. To make light Frodo's weight as they cross the barren landscape, Sam throws away the armour, pottery and everything they're not sure to need. At night, Sam sees a star shine through the clouds over Mordor, he turns Frodo's attention to the "beauty up there, that no shadow can touch" before seeing Frodo is sleeping. In the morning, while Aragorn marches on the Black Gate, Frodo drinks the remainder of his water, and Sam offers his. Frodo says there'll be non left for the return journey. But by now Sam admits he don't think there will be one. The Black Gate Opens As Aragorn's forces assemble, Frodo is walking, half-hallucinating, up to Mount Doom. At one point, the Eye spots him and he drops in shock. Aragorn and company approach the gate, calling out for Sauron. The gate opens and the Mouth of Sauron emerges as an emissary. He shows the Mithril vest to Gandalf, as proof that Frodo is dead. Aragorn decapitates him, which draws Sauron's eye back to the Gate. Orc armies appear and Aragorn falls back to his ranks, and gives them a rousing speech. Frodo and Sam are struggling with the climb up Mount Doom, as Aragorn's forces are surrounded. Frodo looks up and with his last efforts, crawls up, until he faints again. The ring around Aragorn's forces is complete. Gimli comments that he never thought he'd die fighting alongside an Elf. Legolas asks: "how about side by side with a friend?" Sam gets to Frodo and holds him in his arms. He tries to remind him of the Shire, telling him it will be spring soon. Frodo cannot recall the Shire, as the only image in his mind is the Eye. Sam tells him they'll be rid of it, once and for all: "I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you!" He lifts Frodo on his shoulders and carries him up Mount Doom. Meanwhile, the Eye reaches for Aragorn. He steps forward towards its gaze, turns back to Gandalf and, calling "For Frodo" he charges into the Orc ranks. The Hobbits follow, and then the entire army, and they charge the Orc ranks. Sam brings Frodo to within sight of the doorway when Gollum reappears. He attacks Frodo for trying to "hurt the precious." Frodo reminds him of his oath: "Smeagol promised", to which Gollum answers: "Smeagol lied." He chokes Frodo but Sam fends Gollum off. At the Black Gate, the remaining Nazgul arrive on fell-beasts. Frodo runs away towards the Crack of Doom. The Moth finds Gandalf, and the Eagles arrive to combat the Nazgul. Frodo enters the Crack of Doom. The Crack of Doom Inside, Sam finds Frodo standing on the brink. He tells him (as Elrond once told Isildur) to destroy it. Frodo holds it up over the chasm, looking at it, its voice echoing. He turns to Sam and says: "The Ring is mine!" and puts it on. Sauron's eye turns to the Crack of Doom and the Nazgul fly back. Sam is knocked down by Gollum, who tracks Frodo's footprints in the sand. Aragorn fights a large Olog-hai. Gollum leaps on the invisible Frodo, and bites off his ring-finger. The Troll knocks Aragorn to the ground, while Legolas tries to run to his aid. Gollum reclaims the Ring, standing up and admiring it, while the Troll approaches Aragorn to deliver a killing stroke. Frodo, finger bitten off, rises to his feet, fighting Gollum for the Ring. Aragorn uses his knfie on the Troll's foot, while Frodo and Gollum both go down over the edge. Gollum falls with The Ring into the lava. He holds it up as he sinks, and the Ring sits on the face of the lava. Sam approaches the edge, where Frodo is dangling. The lettering on the Ring appears, as if calling Frodo down. The Hobbit reaches to Sam, but can't grab his hand. Sam begs him to reach, which Frodo does, grabbing Sam's hand. The Ring dissolves in the fire: Frodo and Sam's friendship has won over it. The End of All Things Sauron's Eye bulges as a big cry is heard. The Troll retreats. Barad Dur crumbles. Sauron's Eye explodes and Mordor's very ground crumbles upon the Orcs. Merry cheers for Frodo, but suddenly Mount Doom explodes in an eruption. Sam leads Frodo away and they escape to a rock which becomes an island in a sea of lava. Frodo is revived, he can recall the Shire. Sam, too, recalls Rosie Cotton. Frodo embraces him, telling him he's glad to be with him, "here at the end of all things." The Return of the King Two eagles appear with Gwaihir, who Gandalf rides. They rescue Frodo and Sam. Frodo awakes in a bed in the Houses of Healing, where he sees Gandalf, who he thought dead. They burst into laughter, as Merry and Pippin appear. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn follow, before Sam appears at the doorway, and they exchange a quiet, telling glance. On the courtyard of the citadel, the people of Gondor gather as Gandalf crowns Aragorn. He recites the words of Elendil, and thanks Legolas before he sees Elrond's banner, and behind it, Arwen, revived. They kiss. Aragorn and Arwen reach the four Hobbits, who start bowing when Aragorn tell them they "bow to no one." After he and Arwen bow to them, all the people of Gondor do the same. Homeward Bound Frodo relays that the Fourth Age of Middle-earth has begun and that the Fellowship was ended and the four hobbits return home. They have a drink solemnly in the Green Dragon when Sam sees Rosie from afar. Finally, he gets the courage to go talk to her and to ask her out. Many months later, they marry each other. At Bag End, Frodo completes his writing in the book but suddeny, he feels a pain in his shoulder just as Sam enters. Frodo tells him that even though its been four years since Weathertop, the wound never really healed. Sam sees the book is finished, containing both Bilbo's "There and Back Again" and Frodo's "The Lord of the Rings." Frodo tells him there's room for a little more. The Grey Havens Gandalf appears driving a cart, joined by Merry, Pippin and Sam on horseback. In the cart are Bilbo and Frodo. The elderly Bilbo says he forgot where they're going, and Frodo tells him that they go to the harbour, where the Elves have accorded him the honour of joining the last Elvish ship leaving for Valinor. Bilbo asks if he could see his old Ring again, but Frodo says he lost it. In the Havens, Bilbo first sees the ocean, and greets Galadriel, Elrond, Celeborn and Cirdan. Galadriel says that the power of the Three Rings has ended, and that "the time has come for the dominion of Men." Elrond calls Bilbo to them, and the old Hobbit says he's "quite ready for another adventure." Gandalf says farewell to the Hobbits, as his "work is now finished." As he walks off, he tells Frodo its time. Frodo tells Sam that they set out to save The Shire, "but not for me." He leaves the last pages of the Red Book to Sam, and says farewell to the other two Hobbits, before finally saying goodbye to Sam with an embrace and boards the ship, which sails out to the sea and to Valinor. Sam returns to his home, greeted Rosie and their children. He concludes, "well, I'm Back" and enters the house, closing the door as the film - and the series - ends. Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:Synopsis